Conventionally, an infrared detection apparatus including an infrared detector that outputs an electric signal corresponding to an inputted infrared ray is available.
As such an infrared detection apparatus as just described, for example, a Focal Plane Array (FPA) type infrared detection apparatus in which infrared detectors are arrayed two-dimensionally is available.
Further, an infrared detection apparatus in which, when an operation temperature varies and a dark current equivalent component varies, compensation can be performed using a dummy detector to which an infrared ray is blocked is available.